fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyn/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:LyndisDLCConceptArt.gif|Concept art of her appearance in Awakening. Official Artwork File:FEH_1st_anniversary_Kotaro.png|Fire Emblem Heroes First Anniversary artwork drawn by Yamada Kotaro. Lyndis.png|Lyn's official artwork from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:DLCLyn.png|DLC artwork of Lyn by Shirow Miwa from Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Lyn Heroes.png|Artwork of Lyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:FE_Heroes_Lyn_art1.png|Artwork of Lyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Lyn Heroes 2.png|Artwork of Lyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Lyn Heroes 3.png|Artwork of Lyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Lyn Bride Heroes.png|Artwork of Lyn (Bride) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Lyn Bride Fight.png|Artwork of Lyn (Bride) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Lyn Bride Skill.png|Artwork of Lyn (Bride) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Lyn Bride Damaged.png|Artwork of Lyn (Bride) from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Lyn Valentine's Heroes.png|Lyn (Love Abounds) as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lyn Valentine's Fight.png|Lyn (Love Abounds) as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lyn Valentine's Skill.png|Lyn (Love Abounds) as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lyn Valentine's Damaged.png|Lyn (Love Abounds) as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Brave Heroes Lyn.png|Artwork of Lyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Brave Heroes Lyn Fight.png|Artwork of Lyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Brave Heroes Lyn Skill.png|Artwork of Lyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. File:Brave Heroes Lyn Damaged.png|Artwork of Lyn from Fire Emblem Heroes by Yamada Kotaro. Warriors Lyn OA.png|Lyn's render from Fire Emblem Warriors. File:FE_Heroes_Intro_Lyndis.png|Lyn, from the Fire Emblem Heroes title screen. Lyndis_Brawl.png|Lyn's official artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:Lyn HN - cuboon.jpg|Lyn as a Lord by cuboon. File:Lyn SR - Kaoru Hagiya.jpg|Lyn as a Blade Lord by Kaoru Hagiya. File:Lyn P07.png|Lyn as a Lord by I☆LA. File:HMK84 Lyn.jpg|Lyn as a Lord by HMK84. Trading Cards File:B07-007SR.png|Lyn as a Blade Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B07-008N.png|Lyn as a Blade Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B07-009HN.png|Lyn as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P07-009PR.png|Lyn as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P07-016PR.png|Lyn as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-097R.png|Lyn as an unaffiliated Blade Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-098N.png|Lyn as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills Mani Katti.png|Lyn holds the Mani Katti File:Lyn_(ending).png|Lyn bidding the tactician farewell in her story's ending File:Lyn versus Lundgren.png|Lyn fighting Lundgren File:Lyn Sunset.png|Lyn staring out at the sunset File:Lyn with Grandpa.png|Lyn with her grandfather File:Lyn's group.png|Lyn with Wil, Florina, Sain and Kent File:Lyn and Rath.png|Lyn with Rath Portraits File:Lyn-Portrait-small.png|Lyn's portrait in The Blazing Blade File:LynFacing.png|A portrait of Lyn talking to the Tactician File:Lyn3-portFE7.png|Lyn wearing her travel robes File:Lyn Chibi Portrait.png|Lyn's mini-portrait in The Blazing Blade Portrait Lyn Heroes.png|Lyn's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Lyn Bride Heroes.png|Bride Lyn's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Lyn Brave Heroes.png|Brave Lyn's portrait from Heroes. Sprites & Screenshots File:Lyn lord sword.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in The Blazing Blade as a Lord. File:Lyn lord sword critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in The Blazing Blade as a Lord. File:Lyn Blade Lord crit.gif|Lyn performing a crit as a Blade Lord. File:Bladelord.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in The Blazing Blade as a Blade Lord attacking with the Sol Katti. File:Lyn bladelord solkatti critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in The Blazing Blade as a Blade Lord with the Sol Katti. File:Lyn bladelord bow.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in The Blazing Blade as a Blade Lord attacking with a Bow. File:Lyn bladelord bow critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in The Blazing Blade as a Blade Lord with a Bow. File:Lyndis Sprite.png|Lyn's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lyn Bride Heroes Sprite.png|Lyn (Bride)'s sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Warriors Lyn sprite.gif|Lyn's sprite in Fire Emblem Warriors. Miscellaneous File:Lyn card 25.jpg|Lyn as a Swordmaster in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lyn_sketch.jpg|A sketch of Lyn by Rika Suzuki for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Lyndis Sachiko Wada Art.JPG|A Sketch of Lyn by Sachiko Wada. LynTrophy.png|Lyn's trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. LynTrophy3DS.png|Lyn's trophy from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. LyndisTrophyWiiU.png|Lyn's trophy from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Category:Character Gallery Page